The present invention relates to a media cassette. In particular, the invention relates to a currency cassette for use in an automated teller machine (ATM), where the cassette includes a fluid system for staining currency in the event of unauthorized access to the ATM.
ATMs dispense banknotes to users in an unattended environment. The banknotes are stored in a safe within the ATM to guard against theft of the banknotes. The banknotes are typically stored in currency cassettes. One advantage of using cassettes is that banknotes can be pre-arranged in a neat order, thereby minimizing the space required for storing the banknotes. Another advantage of using cassettes is that they allow easy replenishment of banknotes in an ATM, because an empty (or nearly empty) cassette can be removed and a full cassette inserted in its place. This also eases problems in transporting banknotes and in reconciling the number of banknotes dispensed by an ATM with the number of banknotes left in the ATM""s cassettes.
To avoid theft of these currency cassettes, some cassettes include a fluid spray system for staining the banknotes stored in the cassette. Typically, an ink dye is stored either outside or inside the cassette, and there are sensors associated with the cassette to detect tampering with the cassette or with a container in which the cassette is mounted. In use, cassettes are mounted in an ATM""s pick module within a safe; when being transported by a cash-in-transit company, the cassettes are mounted within a storage rack. Both the storage rack and the safe include sensors that may detect: forcing the container (the safe or the storage rack) door open, drilling through a wall of the safe or rack (that is, penetrating the container), explosions, tilting the safe or rack, and such like. If one of these sensors is activated, then the dye is sprayed over the contents of the cassette with a high pressure jet.
The dye stains the banknotes, so that if anyone attempts to use the stained banknotes to make a purchase, it is evident that the banknotes have been obtained illegitimately.
If the fluid system is activated when the cassette is full or nearly full of banknotes then the banknotes absorb all of the ink. However, if the system is activated when the cassette is nearly empty, then there are not enough banknotes to absorb the ink that is sprayed. This excess ink flows within the cassette and leak outs of the cassette and into the ATM safe. The dye used can be harmful if inhaled, and may also corrode or otherwise harm the cassette and any part of the ATM that the dye leaks onto, for example power cables and harnessing.
The amount of ink used (typically 300 ml) cannot be decreased, however, because this amount of ink is required when the cassette is full of banknotes, otherwise not all of the banknotes would be stained by the ink.
It is among the objects of an embodiment of the invention to obviate or mitigate the above disadvantage or other disadvantages associated with currency cassettes.
According to a first aspect of the invention there is provided a media cassette including a fluid spray system for spraying media located within the cassette, characterized in that the cassette includes an absorbent portion for absorbing any fluid not absorbed by the media.
Preferably, the absorbent portion is in the form of a sheet.
Preferably, the absorbent portion is compressible, so that when the cassette is full of media the absorbent portion is small, and as media is removed from the cassette the absorbent portion expands.
Preferably, the absorbent portion has a greater surface area than any surface of the cassette.
The absorbent portion may be resiliently compressible.
Preferably, the absorbent portion is located between a media guide for urging the media to a pick area at one side of the cassette, and the opposite side of the cassette to the pick area (the non-picking side).
Preferably, the absorbent portion is coupled to the media guide and the non-picking side, so that as the media guide moves towards the pick area, the absorbent portion is pulled by the media guide. This has the added advantage that the absorbent portion is located on an opposite side of the media guide to the pick area, thereby ensuring that the absorbent portion does not come into contact with a pick unit located in an ATM. This avoids contamination of the pick unit.
In some embodiments, where a dye is used that does not degrade the cassette, the absorbent portion may be removably coupled so that if the fluid system is activated and the absorbent portion absorbs ink, the absorbent portion can be easily and safely removed from the cassette and replaced with a new absorbent portion.
Preferably, the absorbent portion is creased and folded into a concertina arrangement. To absorb all of the excess dye, it has been found that a surface area greater than that of the bottom surface of the cassette is required. By using a concertina arrangement, a greater surface area can be produced than if a flat sheet was used. Another advantage of the concertina arrangement is that when the media guide is retracted to replenish the cassette with media, the absorbent portion will fold neatly into a compressed concertina shape.
Preferably, the absorbent portion and the media within the cassette cover substantially the entire length of the cassette when the cassette is in use, so that as media is removed the absorbent portion extends, and as media is inserted the absorbent portion contracts.
In other embodiments, the absorbent portion may be located on one or more of the sidewalls and/or the bottom surface of the cassette.
By virtue of this aspect of the invention, a media cassette is provided that absorbs all of the dye ejected by a fluid spray system regardless of how much media is stored in the cassette (that is, regardless of how full or empty the cassette is). The cassette can be re-used any times without having to change the absorbent portion (unless the fluid system is activated). By having a resiliently compressible absorbent portion, the absorbent portion automatically expands and contracts as media is removed and inserted into the cassette. In those embodiments where the fluid does not degrade the cassette, by having a disposable absorbent portion, cleaning the cassette after activation of the fluid spray system is simplified.
This aspect of the invention has the following advantages. It reduces the vapor levels in an ATM storing the cassette (because the dye is contained within the cassette), so that it is easier and safer to clean. The risk of dye leaking out of the cassette is reduced because the excess dye is absorbed. The dye is contained within the cassette, thereby minimizing the area to be cleaned. The dye is absorbed by a disposable absorbent sheet, so it is easy to remove the dye by removing the stained sheet.
According to a second aspect of the invention there is provided an absorbent portion for use in a media cassette including a fluid spray system for spraying media located within the cassette, where the portion is configured to fit within the cassette, and has a surface area greater than that of a bottom surface of the cassette.